Graveyard Love
Graveyard Love is the fifth episode of the first season of Truth Be Told. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Poppy continues building her new case, while Warren faces repercussions for his actions. Plot The episode starts with Poppy visiting Warren in prison. She tells him about her findings in regards to his father’s whereabouts that fateful night and Warren despairs, revealing that he got him shanked and believing the reason is to stop him from talking. Markus berates Poppy for her podcast on Owen Cave as she doesn’t have any evidence. She insists that he’s guilty and wants to get him convicted. Unhappy with how Poppy is handling things, Markus tells her he’ll carry on helping her but warns about messing with people’s lives and the inevitable consequences of her actions. Melanie visits her son in prison and spends an emotional moment with him while Poppy makes some progress in her investigation on Owen. She finds out that he’s listed as the founder of an organisation called “Angels Halo” but is the only member. After relaying this to Markus, she finds out that her husband is planning to file a restraining order on her father. Meanwhile, Josie and Lanie head to a storage room belonging to their aunt. After seeing all her old things, Josie becomes overwhelmed and leaves Lanie there. We then see their mum later going through all of her sister’s things, clearly looking for something specific but unable to find it. Poppy and Markus head to the address of the foundation but hit a roadblock immediately as the person who helped Owen set it up, claiming not knowing anything. Back in prison, Warren finds out that his dog is to be put down after he attacked another inmate. He later makes a plea with the people of the dog program to spare it which he thankfully wins. While out with his daughter, Markus sees Owen who ends up threatening him if Poppy doesn’t back down. Markus later meets with her in the bar and tells her that Angel’s Halo is a charity created a month after the murder. Owen has been donating $1000 a month for 19 years to someone going by the initials “JJJ”. Relaying this information to Warren, the initials make him think of a neighbour he knew growing up: John James Jackson. Owen receives a visit from the mayor who tells him he’ll be put on a leave of absence while they open an investigation on him. He later receives a text from Poppy with the name John James Jackson. This prompts him to visit Melanie, explaining that his career is over and his wife left him. He starts crying, feeling guilty about what has been happening and as he tries to get some love from his wife, she angrily sends him away. Lanie says goodbye to Josie in her hotel room and manages to steal her sister’s phone before leaving. Heading out, she calls Josie’s fiancee while we see Markus visiting John James Jackson in hospital. The nurse in charge explains that he has been in a vegetative state for 19 years after a hit and run and that Angel’s Halo has been paying for his care ever since. In the evening, Poppy comes home to find a disheveled Owen sitting at her dining table with a gun. He wants her to write a retraction on him and his son as she has destroyed his life. He reveals that what actually happened during those 74 minutes was that John James Jackson ran infront of his car. He never told anyone what happened as doing so would have meant his career to be over. After pointing the gun at her, he turns it on himself and shoots himself in the head. We end the episode with Noah telling Poppy that she spoke to the street sweeper from that night, claiming to have seen Warren leave the Buhrman house with a knife. Cast Main Recurring Special Guest Star Co-Starring Trivia Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes